1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting an empty cartridge extracted from a cartridge chamber after firing, and a cannon having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Once a cannon fires ammunition, empty cartridges are discharged through an empty cartridge outlet. Here, the empty cartridges are rapidly discharged to any direction within a predetermined range.
If the empty cartridges are discharged from a cannon having no empty cartridge collector, the discharged empty cartridges may directly harm a user near the empty cartridge outlet. Furthermore, it takes additional time and efforts to collect the discharged empty cartridges. This may cause the loss of fighting strength.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for collecting empty cartridges at a desired position through a simple structure, and capable of automatically operating without user's manipulations or an additional driving source, and a cannon having the same.